


I wanna get freaky on camera

by powerweirdo



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Bottom Chae Hyungwon, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Power Bottom Hyungwon, Top Im Changkyun | I.M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25711135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerweirdo/pseuds/powerweirdo
Summary: Changkyun came across a video on his phone, when did Hyungwon get the chance to record them fuck?
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun | I.M
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	I wanna get freaky on camera

**Author's Note:**

> yes hi im very active these days hello

Changkyun tapped through the gallery on his phone. He clicked into a photo to delete it, not seeing the reason to keep it as it was outdated. He had several screenshots he had never needed to keep, which he said goodbye to without a second thought. His earbuds dug into his ears as he listened to the videos he had saved from apps and taken himself. Not wanting to bother the man sitting next to him.

He would most likely not hear a laughter ringing from his phone, nor music, the plane was loud enough to muffle the sound from just a centimeter distance. But it was safer, he also heard it better if the buds played right into his ear rather than out in the air.

While his flight was hours away from his destination, he had decided to go through the stuff on his phone and delete it. While being on this trip, his phone had decided to make it clear how close it was to run out of space. A ton of blurry pictures, several versions of the picture, and worthless videos took up the space, and what time would be better to remove them?

When scrolling, he found one video with a black thumbnail, quite the long duration. Confused, he tapped on it and heard the rustling of the hand covering the camera adjust the device. Leaning away, the light cleared up the view and Hyungwon grinned into the camera. After making sure the phone didn't fall, he took a step back, revealing his half-hard dick standing up and his nakedness shining in the light.

Shocked, Changkyun throws himself to the side, a glance to the man sitting next to him to see if he saw it. But he was as caught up in a game as he had played since take off.

Unpausing the video he by accident paused, but thank God did, he watched as his boyfriend wrapped his fingers around his shaft. Tugged once before he turned around, walked out of the camera's view and muffled noises sounded. He had clear view to their bed, it was placed on the smallest of their cabinets in their room. The closet was on the other side, placed before the foot end of the bed. On each side of the bed, they had each of their own little, white nightstand. Hyungwon's was closest to the wall, it had a lamp, his glasses, a water bottle, and his book on it. Never moved. Changkyun's had an alarm clock and the hand lotion for his dry hands during the winter.

Hyungwon returned, Changkyun in tow as their hands were linked.

"Babe, I'm in the middle of a game," he whined, controller in hand and his headset hair poking into the air. "This is cruel."

Hyungwon shook his head, dropped to the floor and his fingers danced over the fabric of his pants. "No, you've been giving them enough attention. Let those zombies growl while you please me."

Changkyun groaned, the distant noise reverberated through the earbuds. Again, he looked up to check if the man next to him saw anything. Knowing the angle of the phone, no one would see. But his inner voice was scared anyone could.

Looking back, he watched as Hyungwon popped the button on his pants open, dragged the zipper and pulled the fabric down over his thighs. His hard-on was only a bulk in his underwear, slowly building up to the atmosphere and mood. Hyungwon held onto his hips as he ducked into his crotch, a sway of his tongue over the red fabric. It dyed from the wetness. Warm against his skin, but also sticking more uncomfortably.

Changkyun placed his controlled on the cabinet next to him, not noticing the camera. His hand twinned into Hyungwon's locks and pulled him closer. The pink-haired moaned against his dick, and he couldn't help the moan he let out to the vibrations. Hyungwon sucked on the outline, leaving more wetness.

Simultaneously as he pushed his shirt up, he raised up and claimed the younger's lips. The taller held his head, angled their lips to pick up speed and part against each other. Huffing out breaths, it landed as warm clouds on their mouths. Changkyun's hands landed on his skin, slid down until they cupped each of the globes of the taller. Squeezing, kneading and spreading them, he paid attention as he leaned away.

The black-haired pushed the man onto the bed, crawled over him and kicked his pants off while kissing his neck. Hyungwon spread his legs, and displayed more of his nakedness. Changkyun's briefs fell over his hips, rolling down over his thigs as Hyungwon's hands worked to strip him naked.

Changkyun flinched a little to his own naked ass staring into the camera. Sure, he had seen it before, but this video manifested the details he didn't see often enough to feel alright with it.

Hyungwon rose up, his legs wrapped around Changkyun's torso to pin him to his body. He kissed his forehead.

"Lay on your back," he said before he snaked out to crawl over to his bedside. He opened the drawer, drew out an item and a bottle of lube. The item clinked in his hand, but he didn't show it.

Changkyun shimmied over the sheets to lay his back against his pillow. His own erection popped against his stomach and precum dripped on the tip. Hyungwon's lanky legs made it over to him, throwing one over, he straddled his stomach and sat down right before his dick.

He groaned, the contact not directly pleasuring him, but keeping him on the edge. Hyungwon dropped the bottle next to them, and proceeded to clink the item behind his back.

"Be a good boy, guess what I'll do to you," he smirked, leaning over to brush his lips over Changkyun's. He lifted his hands to caress the smooth skin of his butt, really worshipping his flat behind, as he always did. He loved Hyungwon's butt, he didn't care if it was barely a bulk, he loved it. How it jiggled, and when he sat down it filled out his pants even more. How it looked so inviting covered in marks and spread open for him.

"Are you gonna-," he swallowed as Hyungwon's humid entrance made contact with his dick. Knitting his brows, he continued: "Gonna make me watch you pleasure yourself?"  
Hyungwon was into weird shit. Changkyun didn't complain.

Hyungwon also liked to torture Changkyun, not straight up torture though. He would make himself come while the younger had to watch, and not touch himself. He was clear when it came to things Changkyun wasn't allowed to do. So, he decided after one particularly hard punishment, to always listen. While the taller would take his sweet time writhing on a toy or his fingers, moaning the most beautiful and sinful sounds Changkyun had heard, he would lay still.

He hated it, when he had to watch him feeling good and not be the source of this feeling. He wanted to fuck him so bad, but the older really tested his self-control.

Smiling, Hyungwon shook his head. He drew the item out from behind his back, and Changkyun mentally relaxed. "I'll tie you up, and strangle your dick with my tight hole."

Changkyun moaned.

His hands raised to let the taller lock the pink cuffs around his wrists. When he locked one in and the long, fluffy strands tickled his skin, he bounced forward on his stomach. Threaded the other loop through the bars on the headboard and lifted the other hand to it. He smirked, connected their eyes as he locked the last one into the toy.

Falling back over him, Hyungwon's cock pressed into his stomach. One hand on his chest and his lips tangled with his. The smacking of their lips sounded lonely for a while, an occasional moan slipping out of one of them. Hyungwon swatted his tongue over Changkyun's lip, his puckered lip pecked his philtrum. The pink-haired sat up, lifted off and turned around. His ass displayed to his face and his lips slowly moved over his dick.

Changkyun jolted, whimpered when long fingers curled around his hips.

"Be a good boy for me, alright? I use my mouth, you use your tongue," Hyungwon's voice grumbled against his cock. Sending sensitive twitches through it.

The raven-haired moaned and arched his back when the hot mouth sunk down over his dick. The older was slow, sucking and swallowing around him as he took time lowering down. When the younger still hadn't moved, he lowered his hips to remind him the of the favor. Poking his tongue out, he stroked the elder's length, kitten licks over his base and dug the tip between his balls. Sucked them into his mouth.

"No," he moaned, pulled of the younger's dick and breathed harshly. He took a few seconds in silence while Changkyun covered his balls in spit. "Not my dick, m-my ass."

Changkyun smirked, traveled over his skin until his mouth lapped over the elder's entrance. Hyungwon sunk back and slurped on the already spit-covered dick. Wetting his dick, Hyungwon made sure to let his saliva drool all over him. Slipped past his lips in dripping paths, gathering on his stomach and tickled his testicles. His breath shuddered, and when Hyungwon swallowed, he couldn't help the long moan.

It transferred to Hyungwon, the vibration in his ass turning him on as much as anything else in their moment.

Changkyun slipped his tongue in and out of Hyungwon's entrance. It was surprisingly loose, and he noticed the sticky wetness when he sat down on him. He figured Hyungwon had already opened himself up. He was okay with it, more than okay.

Thrusting the wet muscle in and out, he sucked on the rim, coated him in more wetness. Rubbed against his walls, massaged and made sure to go as the older liked it. He liked it slow, keeping him on the edge, but also pleasuring so he would almost beg. The feeling of his tongue always attacking one spot and soon making it numb from pleasure. Hyungwon would revel in it so loudly he would scream. He only did when Changkyun took the dominance, for just one second or the whole act.

He dipped it in and out, moaned as Hyungwon's tongue played with his slit. Dug his tip in and collected the sticky and bitter liquid, swallowed and groaned. Hyungwon broke off from his dick, pushed his butt farther onto Changkyun's face and he felt the twitch of his cock on his chin.

"A little more," he stuttered, voice broke into a pitched set of moans and Changkyun knew he found the jackpot. Rubbing the spot again, again, and again, Hyungwon slowly started to quiver, clenched and threw his head back.

Precum dribbled onto his torso, Hyungwon's hand snaking in between their bodies and rapidly worked his hand over his own member. Moaning in a broken screech, he came, string of semen shot over the younger's torso.

"F-fuck," he cursed, milked his cock through his orgasm and crawled off with shaky arms. He smiled, lowered his head and licked up the mess he had made. Changkyun's eyes watching him as the little tongue poked out to clean his own semen.

"God, Hyungwon," he breathed out, desperately wanting to hold his boyfriend for just a second. But his arms being tied, made it impossible and he hated how Hyungwon loved the cuffs. But secretly loved them too.

While nodding, Hyungwon took ahold of the younger's dick. He slowly sunk his body onto the shaft and moaned. He raised up on his knees, leaning back to properly angle himself, helping the crown to slip in and he stopped. Eyes closed and his shoulders heaving in the pants his body demanded.

"T-the lube," Changkyun stuttered, but the man ignored him and sank down on the length in the next drop. Changkyun groaned in a pitched tone, Hyungwon screeched loud. "Fuck, you're wild."

His dick was still covered in saliva, though it had dried and dripped off, and the lube would be used as they had all lube in the world. It helped a little, and Hyungwon probably thanked himself for fingering himself earlier. The glide wasn't the smoothest, not the most comfortable, but Changkyun liked the image of the man grimacing in pleasure.

Hyungwon nodded, but his face looked like he was in utter pain. Changkyun moved his hands to help him off, to add lube, but was reminded his hands were tied when they jolted back.

Hyungwon grounded his hips, first a light try, and after picking up his breath, he rolled more steadily. Changkyun choked, mouth fell open and he took in the sight of his boyfriend taking it all as raw as possible. Bouncing up and down, Hyungwon's moans got louder. Reverberating through the room, and muffled the sounds of the bed creaking under him.

His small thighs worked over him. Muscles flexed, and they quivered slightly while trying to hold him up. Changkyun never had such an intense want to touch them before. Knead them like he knew Hyungwon liked him to do. Soothe them as his fingers would massage the muscle, relieve pain. But Hyungwon tied him up, and now he could only imagine.

"Yeah, baby," Hyungwon whined, clenched around the length and Changkyun's eyes rolled back. The taller bounced harder and the pillow under his neck slowly slid away. The pitched voice of the older moaned out, louder and louder, and Hyungwon's dick slapped against his stomach. The wet sound of the cum gathered on his slit against his stomach, almost made Changkyun let loose.

His toes curled into the sheets, failing to keep himself from thrusting into the man above him. But Hyungwon seemed to be in a good mood today, and as Changkyun's hips collided with his, he screamed and threw his head back.

The glide wasn't as smooth as what it would have been with lube, but the feeling of Hyungwon's walls pulsating around him felt better than anything else. The pink-haired glanced down to the hips rolling into him, his hands on his own hips, and Changkyun saw the eyes grow darker in lust.

The older leaned forward, planted his hands on the mattress next to the younger's ribs, rocking back and forth. Faster and faster while his moans pitched and increased.

"Kyunnie, yes," he hiccupped, and Changkyun knew it was his prostate he found by how the older flushed and clenched.

He rearranged himself, his heels digging into the mattress and he used force too flip them around. Hyungwon yelped, his hands clutched against his shoulders and his head fell to the side. A soundless moan sounding. Changkyun crossed the chains, letting him have his arms on either side of the elder's head. Fingers curled into the fabric of the pillowcase, and he held tighter the faster his hips thrusted into him.

Hyungwon's screams continued, his legs spread wider and his nails dug into Changkyun's skin.

"I'm coming," Hyungwon chanted, arched off the bed and clenched the tightest he could around Changkyun. He whined, gripped the pillow tighter, gritted his teeth and focused on his prostate. Feeling his own orgasm creep up his spine.

The man next to him moved, it drew him out of the video he watched. He blinked hard, until he realized the enormous bulge in his pants. Fast, he gripped the hoodie from his bag and draped it over his lap. The man didn't notice, he stood up to head for the bathroom in the end of the plane corridor. He stared widely to the seat in front of him, when had Hyungwon taken this video? Why had he never said anything?

Oh, he was so going to have revenge when he got home.

He was embarrassed, the hard dick in his pants heaved for air and attention, and the hoodie could barely hide it. He tried to crumple it, but it looked suspicious and felt uncomfortable under his arm. But deciding it would keep his erection hidden, he didn't rearrange it.

Resuming to the video, Hyungwon's moan greeted his arrival to the video.

The little space between their bodies revealed how Hyungwon's dick twitched and a string of cum shot out. He panted, eyes rolling back when Changkyun fucked him through his climax. Chasing his own, while milking him through it.

Thrusts became irregular, and he halted in a long, deep moan when he came. Deep into Hyungwon, and the lube finally made a presence in his ass. But a bit too late.

Hyungwon suddenly slapped his ass, Changkyun jolted and his dick yanked inside Hyungwon. The taller made a noise from the movement inside his sensitive hole, but pushed it away as his fingernails, which had by the way a length long enough to bruise skin, dug into his skin. Changkyun whimpered, shuddered as lips made contact with his ear.

"Did I say you were allowed to _fuck_ me?" and there was his mood, his inner dominance and the control he had in his voice.

"No."

"Then why did you do it?" Hyungwon chuckled clenched while both his hands ripped his ass red.

Changkyun moaned, his chest collapsed onto the elder, trapped him, but he knew the older didn't feel trapped. He felt this as a way the younger man submitted to him.

"I-I wanted to," he explained, lips parting in a gasp when Hyungwon, through both of their oversensitivity, rolled his hips. Changkyun wanted to stop it, it felt like he clawed against his sensitive shaft and it was uncomfortable as well as painful. His hands yanked against the bedframe and Hyungwon chuckled.

"I shouldn't have let you cum so easily," he sighed and looksed away, like he was mentally punishing himself for enjoying being fucked. He blushed, but did neither comment nor feel ashamed about it. "Ah, Kyunnie what do I do with you now?"

The word barely left his lips before one of his hands tugged a nipple. Changkyun pushed his hips back, the cuffs not letting him go far, and screamed. He rolled it between his fingers, pulled and flattened it under his thumb. Changkyun whined.

"Please."  
"Hm?"

Hyungwon replied softly, but his nails dug into his still erect nub and twisted it around.

"I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry," Changkyun heaved, head falling back. "You're so s-sexy, I couldn't help…"

Hyungwon laughed silently against his chest, left small pecks and traveled over to his lips-

The video cut off, and Changkyun groaned. Luckily, he could remember the event and knew how soft Hyungwon became after sex. He let a slight smile fall onto his lips as he clicked out of the video.

Now he couldn't wait to get home to his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for pressing the kudos button and the red headline of this fic, it is appreciated and I hope to see u soon. Also leave a comment if you want ^^  
> HYUNGKYUN RISE


End file.
